Enemies Closer
by Dr-Doctor1992
Summary: TK and Kari have been living a normal life since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. However, each has been secretly trying to keep peace in the Digital World without the other knowing. Takari. Not totally serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Know Thy Self/Know Thy enemy**

It was just another day at the warehouse. A Vilemon just unloaded the last crate of mushrooms for the day. 3 other Vilemons were waiting for him to finish so they could all go out to eat. "Good job. Our boss will be stinking rich!" One of the Vilemons said. "And if our boss is rich, we're all rich right?"

"Right!" The whole team agreed.

Just when the four of them was making their way out of the large building, a masked girl, and Gatomon was standing at the door, blocking the way.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shouted one of the Vilemons. "No… it can't be..." Said the other Vilemon. "It's… it's The Pink Angel!"

"Your days of illegal smuggling has come to an end." Said the young girl.

"Please… we're just trying to make a living here."

"By ruining the lives of Digimon? You have been warned many times."

"Wait.. it's not our fault that Digimon buy our stuff. It's their right."

"Your manipulative ways are over!" The girl lifted her arm and pointed to the group of Digimon, signalling the attack. Gatomon swiftly defeated the group of Vilemons and tied them all together with a rope. That was another mission accomplished by the young girl. "Good job." Said Gennai through the receiver. "This should cut off some of their supplies. I'll call you when I need you again.

Kari nodded and then transported herself back to Earth. Since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital World has been free of major evil but stray Digimon who were former servants of these evil had nothing better to do. Some of them started a new chapter and pursued peaceful endeavours, while others haven't changed their mischievous ways. To prevent these evil Digimon from forming powerful factions Gennai secretly enlisted Kari to stop these Digimon. Why was Kari the only one who could stop them she doesn't know but she felt that Gennai will reveal the bigger picture to her at some point.

Meanwhile on another island, 3 Ogremon and a masked boy was sitting around a table playing Poker. "I'm not going anywhere until you put your mask on the table." Said an Ogremon sitting opposite of the boy while placing his underwear on the table next to the belongings of the other Digimon.

The boy sighed and placed a large bone club on the table. "I'll consider it if you get your things back."

The Ogremons paused a bit, and then the Ogremon to the left of the blonde boy, revealed his cards. "Straight."

The Ogremon next to him smiled and revealed his own hand. "Full House." The last Ogremon was emotionless and just simply revealed his hand. "Straight Flush."

"Looks like you'll finally lose this time." Said the ogremon opposite of the blonde boy.

The boy gave off a frown and then simply loosen his grip and let the cards fall on the table, revealing a Royal Flush.

"You got to be kidding me! How am I supposed to sleep in this cold tonight!?"

"You won't be sleeping here tonight." A giant light suddenly burst out from underneath the table. The three Ogremon couldn't see what was behind the light until it faded a bit. "No.. it can't be… it's… Angemon!" Said the bare-skinned Ogremon.

"Then you must be… The Green Guardian!"

The boy smiled at the group and before long, his mission was completed. "I know I can count on you boy." Said Gennai through a hologram. "We'll take those Ogremon from here. You can go back to your normal life for now."

"Can you tell me why I'm the only one doing this?"

"In time, everything will make sense. Just make sure you don't tell your friends or everything we've achieved will be fruitless."

T.K was curious to ask more but he stopped himself. He trusted that the elderly man would eventually guide him to do good as he did before. "Call me whenever you need me." He said.

Gennai gave him a nod before the kid transported himself to Earth.

Back in the real world, Kari was engrossed in her homework assignments while her partner, Gatomon was half asleep. "Kari why are you up so late?" Said the cat Digimon. "I just received a message from Gennai that the Green Guardian has kidnapped innocent Digimon again. I'll probably be needed again soon so I must get this done or I'll never will."

Gatomon let off a quiet sigh. "A guardian eh… yeah right."

* * *

The final bell of the school day rang. Children were in a jam to get out of the building. TK as usual went deeper into the school upstairs to wait for Kari.

"Hey how was your day?" Kari asked as she walked out of her classroom and embraced the blonde boy. TK's arms wrapped around the girl and they both started breathing each other's scent. "It seems we hardly have time for each other lately." TK said.

"Yeah. But I promise you, once school is over I'll make up for it."

"I will too."

The two looked around to see that no one was around so they could comfortably kiss each other. Their routine consists of going to school, meet friends at break, more lessons, and then finally hang out together after school for a bit before going home to do _lots of homework._ Even their weekends were largely filled with _homework_. Their respective brothers thought they were crazy but they couldn't think much of it as they had to pursue their own life elsewhere in Japan.

* * *

TK chucked his bag against his bedroom wall as he took a seat behind his desk, feeling exhausted. He thought about taking a short nap before doing his homework but suddenly his Digivice beeped. He received a message from Gennai.

 _Sorry if I'm intruding but we just got word that the Pink Angel has raided our warehouses earlier today. I have a special mission for you which may lead us to who this so called Angel is. Meet me as soon as you're ready._

 _Gennai_

"What kind of an angel would do these things?" He said to himself. TK thought about doing his homework first before meeting Gennai but he then told himself off for putting homework above justice. The blonde enthusiastically put on his mask and green costume, and went to the Digital World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Green Guardian stood outside a building called _The Pixel Parlour_. He was sent to meet a ShogunGekomon who might know the identity behind this Pink Angel. The noble kid had never thought of going into a place like this but what's at stake is probably more important than his ideals. He slowly opened the front door and saw a Numemon inside the dominantly red room.

"Good evening sir. Are you new here?"

The guardian swallowed his spit and got straight to the point. "I'm looking for ShogunGekomon."

The Numemon trawled through pages of names on his register book to find that Digimon. "ShogunGekomon...I know I saw him earlier, but where did he go to…."

The guardian started to tap his fingers on the table while his partner, Patamon decided to slip in a quick nap on the head of the masked boy. As boredom crept in, the young guardian decided to grab a leaflet nearby and scan it. He could see various female Digimon in attractive poses and fairly cheap prices attached to them. While there were a few Digimon he wouldn't mind looking at, he decided to drop the leaflet and tuned his thoughts to something else.

"Ah ShogunGekomon. Room 213." Said Numemon. "Thank you." The Green Guardian nodded and then made his way upstairs to that room.

After literally going up and down the stairs and even going upside down at one point, he finally reached room 213. The boy took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times.

"Who is it?" A grouchy voice asked. The boy thought for a moment on how to respond. "Erm… a guest." He said.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

There was a short pause.

"I'm… a friend."

"A friend huh? Who?"

The blonde boy gulped. "Why don't you open this door and find out?"

There was a large sigh coming from inside the door and some thumping too. The Green Guardian gulped once again as soon as he heard the door unlocking, and then it opened.

The huge frog Digimon stared at the boy for a few moments. The masked boy and his Digimon were embracing a possible attack.

"So who's behind that mask?"

The boy paused once again to think carefully of his response.

"...I'll show you if you let me in."

The large frog Digimon just stared at the boy. Patamon could feel some of the sweat on his feet.

"You seem harmless, come in."

Surprised at the assessment, the boy half-reluctantly stepped into the dimly-lit room. The boy could see Lilymon and Beastmon sat at opposite ends of a sofa. The middle spot was of course reserved for ShogunGekomon and he made his way there as soon as he shut the door. The two female Digimon beside him resumed their caressing of his trumpets while the frog Digimon sat back and let his belly engulfed half the view of his face. "So… what have you come here for?" Said the now relaxed ShogunGekomon. "Erm… I was wondering whether you know... about the Pink Angel?"

"The Pink Angel? Ah yes I've been stalking her Digimon lately."

"Her Digimon? She's human?"

"Yeah! I don't remember what her Digimon is called but I want that Digimon here in this room."

"Why?" Curiosity took over the guardian's nerves.

"That Digimon is a real looker and I want her to give me a head massage. She probably smells nice too."

The guardian almost gave a disapproving look to the fat Digimon but he held it all in out of politeness.

"Do you know where she is?"

The frog Digimon smiled but TK could only see the end bits of his mouth. "I heard she'll raid the newly built toy factory in Toy Town soon."

The blonde guardian's eyes widened a bit. He didn't really think this mission would be fruitful but this has turned out quite well. Maybe a bit too well.

"That's horrible. Do you know the when exactly?"

"No- but I tell you what. Give me your email address, and then I'll let you know the exact timings when I have more information. How does that sound?"

The guardian nodded in agreement.

* * *

TK yawned as he was waiting for Kari to finish her activities in the Photography club. Last year he would have basketball training at this time but the boy purposely opted out of the main team to make way for his studies and his missions in the Digital World. He now only plays basketball at weekends for fun. "TK! How long have you been here?"

TK was startled as he was trying to keep himself awake this whole time. "Not very long. Saw anything interesting?"

"Look!" Kari lifted her hands full of photos for the boy to notice. She sat beside him and then shifted through the photos of various things such as flowers, everyday objects, and classmates.

TK could never understand the difference between photography as a hobby and just simply taking photos but he always enjoys looking at things with Kari.

"Why are you so tired?" The girl asked. "You need to get more exercise." She added before the boy was about to answer. The blonde boy was too tired to play along with the banter so he simply smiled and said "Yeah."

"Seriously I've been seeing you like this quite a lot lately. I think you might have insomnia. You need to go see a doctor."

TK looked down to his shoes while keeping his smile. As much as he wanted to tell Kari about his duties at the Digital World, he was warned not to. The consequences could be catastrophic.

"Yeah...maybe."

Kari nodded and then there was a short silence. "Come to think of it, you've been sleeping less as well." TK said, remembering that Kari had been lethargic on some days too. "Errr.. yeah…true."

The two sat for a bit before they decided to go to the Computer room to check whether Yolei was still there. TK opened the door for the brunette girl and then they both spotted the geeky girl watching some anime on the school computer with Hawkmon. "Hey how's your week been?" Kari asked. "Huh? Kari!" The two girls hugged. "We seriously need to go on a double date soon!"

Kari laughed at the suggestion. She personally doesn't like double dates but it seemed like the only way to hang out with Yolei and Ken these days.

"Or how about a triple date!?" Yolei suggested as she turned to TK. The boy scrratched his head in amusement. "Erm.. Matt's not around at the moment. What about Cody and Davis?"

"Yeah good suggestion! They'll be the third couple!"

"Erm… okay." TK sniggered. He asked that question out of sympathy for them rather than a suggestion. Their incompatible timetables meant that Cody and Davis have been seeing less of the Digidestined lately.

"What do you say Kari?" Yolei asked enthusiastically. Kari laughed and agreed with her. "I'll send Davis a message. This weekend right?"

Yolei nodded. "I probably won't finish basketball until 12." Said TK as he was typing up a text message for Cody.

"That's okay we can wait." Yolei said.

* * *

Kari gave TK a quick peck before saying goodbye. She was about to shut the door but as soon she saw his ocean blue eyes, she poked her head at TK again. "Ow!" He jokingly said. "Sorry." She laughed. The boy then gave the girl a hard peck in the cheeks as revenge. "Now we're even."

The girl kept on giggling and _attacked_ TK on the forehead with her lips. Now TK wanted to aim for her forehead. His eyes gazed over her alluring auburn eyes which made him want to peck her even more and then once he launched his attack, the door immediately closed on him, leaving his lips against the wood.

Giggling could be heard from inside the door. "See you tomorrow!" The girl shouted. "I'll get my revenge!" TK shouted before rubbing his mouth and making his way out.

Kari was in a good mood when she unpacked her bag on her bed. Just when she turned her computer on, her Digivice beeped. She grabbed it out of her strap and read a message from Gennai.

 _Hello there,_

 _I hope I'm not intruding but I have a mission for you which may give us a clue on who this Green Guardian is. We can talk more as soon as you meet me._

 _Gennai_

After reading it, Kari clutched on her Digivice harder with determination on her face.

 _I will get you whoever you are. Once this is over I can finally be a normal girl again and s_ _p_ _end time with TK._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for following this LuisaNathalie and thanks for the review Alice Kitten, and er... Guest. :)**

 **Chapter 3**

The Pink Angel and her partner Gatomon, sat on the edge of an upside down pyramid, staring at the red full moon. It was so red, the sand and stars around it were red too. She was told to meet with Reapmon who happened to know the next target of the Green Guardian. The masked girl yawned and grabbed her Digivice out to check the time again, despite having checked it about a minute ago. Gatomon also yawned and felt like breaking the silence.

"Can we really trust this Reapmon?" Said Gatomon. The angel took her time before responding with a "Yeah". As Gatomon sensed that her partner didn't feel like talking, she stayed silent again.

They sat in silence for about half an hour until a faint sound could be heard from below. The sound got closer in a flash and then all of a sudden, a humanoid figure appeared in front of the red moon.

Gatomon's heart was racing. This Digimon reminded her of someone. "Forgive my lateness." Reapmon spoke softly. The Pink Angel got up and displayed her usual kind face behind the mask. "That's okay." Kari said, showing no trace of frustration.

"I heard that the Green Guardian is plotting to kidnap the employees of the newly built toy factory in Toy Town." The humanoid Digimon said, cutting to the point.

"That's horrible."Said Kari.

"Indeed, he'll be there at 5pm tomorrow."

"We'll do our best." Gatomon said, wanting to impress the Digimon. Reapmon nodded before saying "Good luck." and then he left.

* * *

"Hey JP! How have you been?" Said a strangely blue Davis. "Erm… fine I guess. Gotta go!" TK immediately ran off to the computer room to find someone there. "Cody!" He puffed.

"He's turning is he?"

TK nodded to the little boy. "Yes he's turning… turning to… Dracula!"

"That's the stupidest story I've ever heard!" Said Patamon. "Yeah well I'm getting sleepy and I wanna go to sleep."

Patamon's eyes rolled up fully backwards and then it went all the way round to normal.

"What was that!?" TK asked, not feeling at all sleep at this point. "Well..." The cute Digimon suddenly exploded and out came a blue Davis.

TK suddenly shot out of his bed, huffing and puffing. _What was that!?_

He turned his head to the bedpost where Patamon would normally sleep but he saw no Digimon there. "Patamon?"

"I'm right here." Said an angry Patamon lying on his side on the carpet.

"Sorry about that. I had a weird dream." Explained TK whilst looking at the clock. It was nearly time to wake up so he switched the alarm off and started getting ready for the day. Today was going to be a busy day for him. Normal students would be looking forward to the weekend on this day, but TK was not a normal teenager yet. He changed to his uniform and checked his bag for anything missing. He then turned to Patamon to ask whether he wanted breakfast but he saw the Digimon fell back to his sleep on the bedpost. TK smiled at the cuteness of his Digimon before walking to the kitchen to make a meal for himself. As soon as he entered through the kitchen door, he spotted a bowl of leftover miso soup, a bowl of rice with tofu, and an orange. No doubt they were left by his mother. The boy thanked her in his mind that he could save a bit of time and energy this morning. For he needed the energy to get through school and possibly a battle later today. He grabbed his Digivice out to re-read the message he received last night while sipping on the full bowl of soup.

 _5pm… I should be able to hang around with Kari and the others before then._ He thought to himself. It didn't take the boy long to finish the breakfast meal. He was pretty much accustomed to the fast-paced city life of Odaiba, but the boy would love to have less obligations. _If I get to meet the Pink Angel today and stop her once and for all, I can finally live a normal life and spend time with my friends, especially Kari._

* * *

Both TK and Kari struggled to concentrate in school because of the mission ahead. Normally they both would cherish their time together after school but today, they were silent in the computer room waiting anxiously for the minute hand to move along.

"You two are awfully quiet today?" Said Yolei, while glued to her computer screen. "Just tired." They both answered in unison. Yolei sniggered. It was as if they were both being controlled by a single entity.

"Aren't you both excited about the date tomorrow?" Yolei asked, trying again to ignite some energy into the room.

There was a slight pause before Kari tiredly replied with a "Yea" followed by a "Yep" by the boy. Yolei sighed at the responses and placed her focus back on the screen. It was one of those quiet days again.

TK looked at the time. It was nearly 4 o'clock. He decided it was time to go "Well, I'm off now. See you tomorrow." Kari expectedly got up to walk to home with him. "See you tomorrow." She said.

"You both better be more lively tomorrow or I'll make you!" The purple-haired girl told them off before smiling at them and giving them a goodbye.

* * *

Kari switched to her Pink outfit and mask in her room. The costume was a little cheesy and she always felt a bit embarrassed wearing it but she was told that the outfit would help her cause. She doesn't know why but she worried that not wearing it could jeopardise her missions.

"Do you think Gennai is what he seems to be?" Kari had actually been thinking lately whether she had been manipulated all this time. She finally decided to share her thoughts with her Digimon.

"Huh?" Gatomon didn't catch what her human partner had said as she hadn't been with it since she saw the Digimon last night. It kind of came out of nowhere to her.

"Gatomon we got to focus."

The cat Digimon nodded in agreement. "Sorry. I'll do my best from now on."

 _Maybe I should tell TK about all this. Tellling one friend doesn't hurt right?_

Kari looked at the time again. It was 4:30. "Let's go Gatomon!" Kari brought out her Digivice and pointed it to her computer screen. "Digiport Open!" The girl and her cat Digimon teleported to the Digital World.

Made possible by advances in technology, she was transported straight to the toy factory in Toy Town. Her plan was to get into the factory first and then surprise the Green Guardian. To her dismay, the factory was silent and deserted. _Was I Late?_ She thought to herself.

"So… we finally meet." Said the Green Guardian, who just entered through a door. The girl was a little startled but she was determined to not let this opportunity pass by. "Yes. About time we meet." She turned around and saw a boy dressed similarly to her but in a different colour. His infamous digimon partner was nowhere to be seen. The boy was wearing tight, green clothing with a yellow mask on his face. The only human body part she could see was his toilet water blue eyes. Obviously evil in nature.

"Your days of kidnapping innocent Digimon are over! Let's go Gatomon!" The masked girl and her Digimon partner started charging towards the boy.

 _Gatomon?… Kari?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the review Jokerk118. :) I love cliffhangers.  
**

 **Chapter 4**

For reasons TK can't remember, he was in a wrestling match with Kari. He got the brunette in a headlock and was in control until the girl managed to shove him to the ropes. TK bounded off both sides of the ring until he was closelined by the girl. The boy was now lying on the floor and Kari took advantage of that by giving him a few stomps and an elbow drop before lifting him up for a vertical suplex. After successfully performing the suplex, the girl was convinced that the boy would lay down on the floor long enough for her to do a high flying move from the top buckle. The brunette slowly climbed to the top, and used some time to do her signature pose. She crouched down for a bit, and then leaped off the top buckle for the 450 splash. Unfortunately, the showboating allowed TK to recover enough strength to roll off from his spot, leaving Kari hitting the floor instead. Now Kari was the one on the floor while TK used the ropes to help himself up. Seeing Kari vulnerable, TK took the chance to shove her head between his crotch, ready for the powerbomb. He lifted her up over to the top of his head, and slammed her to the middle of the ring. The boy did a few gestures to the audience and he was about to cover her until someone else entered the ring with a steel chair. It was Tai. TK charged at the intruder but was then whacked in the head with the steel chair.

TK was momentarily in a daze, and stayed lying on his back for a while. _Not another weird dream._

His anxiety from the night before was pouring into his body. Today he had basketball and a triple date. He didn't really feel like going to the basketball session but perhaps the little sport would get his body going and reduce his feelings of anxiety. He forcefully got himself up and turned to check on his Digimon. Patamon appeared to have fully recovered and sleeping peacefully. Yesterday he got caught in a booby trap and his wings ended up tangled with a bunch of wires. Patamon had to wait for a while for TK to come back and to his surprise, he came back with Kari, and Gatomon. They helped him down but he noticed that the two DigiDestined were quiet and appeared to be unhappy about something.

* * *

The basketball session did distract TK away from the negative emotions but too bad the respite was only temporary and it soon faded away as soon as he met up with Kari and the friends in a noodle shop. The triple date was mostly quiet and uneventful much to Yolei's annoyance. TK and Kari were mostly silent throughout most of the date and not looking at each other most of the time. Cody and Ken were being themselves, and for some reason, Davis spoke very little too.

"What is the matter with you all!? Is this some sort of practical joke?" Yolei screeched. "I'm sorry…" Ken said as he placed his arm around Yolei's backside. "I don't blame you since you're like that sometimes but why are you, you and you so quiet today?" said Yolei, referring to TK, Kari and Davis. There was no answer. Kari muttered something but it was ineligible.

"What was that?"

Kari looked away. "Nevermind, I'm just tired." Yolei sighed in defeat as she was sick of that response. Clearly those two don't feel like talking to her. Perhaps Davis would be easier to get talking. "Hey Davis! What have you been up to?" ….There was no response. "Davis… hello?" Yolei waved her hand around his absent face but strangely, he just kept on staring at the blank wall behind the purple-haired girl. The girl decided to try another strategy with him. "Hey you jerk… helllooo… earth to Davis…...if you don't speak you're a loser for life..." The gogglehead suddenly started grinning and stared straight to Yolei's eyes. "Do you know why no one talks to you?" Yolei and Ken looked puzzled. She didn't give him an answer.

"'Cause you're an annoying girl who doesn't shut up." Davis answered his own question while holding his grin and eye contact with the girl.

The five other children sitting around the table were puzzled at the strange behaviour of Davis. Sure Davis and Yolei bickered all the time, but they were usually light-hearted. "Err… Davis are you alright?" Asked Yolei.

The boy just continued grinning, showing no signs of remorse from his mean-spirited comment. Ken started breathing a little heavier. He was about to say something but then, an idea hit on TK and he stood up from his seat. "Davis will you come with me?" Asked the blond boy. The gogglehead willingly obliged and he followed the boy outside. TK took the gogglehead outside to an alleyway next door. He looked behind him to see if there was anyone there and then he gave the brown-headed boy a disapproving look. "Alright, who are you and what have you done to Davis?" The goggle-headed boy laughed. "I can assure… that boy is safe in his bed… for now." The brown-headed boy laughed again.

TK's eyes narrowed in anger. "Why are you doing this?"

The Davis-lookalike sniggered as he couldn't wait to express himself. "Why revenge of course. I could have succeeded in my endeavours if weren't for that humble kid." Explained the brown-headed boy who almost lost his grin when he mentioned the kid. "That kid you called Davis apparently has no desires. But he'll soon have something dear to desire once he loses it."

At this point TK was trembling in fear but determination. He had a few Digimon in his mind who could be masquerading as his friend but he wanted to make sure. "W-who are you?"

The little seeps of anger displayed by the smiling fake Davis soon turned to full blown laughter.

"Meet me at the toy factory and you'll see… and don't forget to bring that girlfriend of yours if you can." The boy appeared to laugh harder but the sound of his voice was fading as he spirited away.

TK paused for a moment trying to take in what he heard and saw. He took a deep breath and decided to head for Davis' place to check on him.

* * *

TK knocked on the door a few times. He heard someone running towards the doors before it opened.

"Hey Davis. What's up!?"

"Hey TK, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah great erm.. I just wanna check on ya."

"Aw thanks. What have you been up to?"

"Ahh well… I just came out of a triple date."

"A triple date eh? With who?"

"Erm… with Kari, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and..." TK pondered whether he should tell Davis everything.

"And?"

"...and... someone you don't really know."

"Ah so Cody has someone now. Who would've thought?"

"Ack no!"

"No?"

"Eh I mean… erm… I gotta go." TK suddenly walked off the scene shaking his head.

The boy gradually re-grouped himself as he was walking back to his home.

TK had been taught in the past few months to despise the Pink Angel. He didn't question it. He just had faith in the world around him. He couldn't believe that someone as light-hearted and sweet as Kari would attack innocent Digimon. Surely he was wrong? Perhaps this whole thing was that Digimon's fault. For all he knows, he had been talking to fake Davis for a while.

 _Wait!? If he can pretend to be Davis, then he could probably pretend to be_ _Kari too...or maybe... he's trying to pull me and Kari apart._

The boy decided that he and Kari should go to the Digital World as soon as possible to confront this evil Digimon once and for all. He stopped in his tracks and headed back to the noodle shop.

 _How am I going to tell Kari about_ _all_ _this?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The couple, TK and Kari have made it to the factory. They didn't appear to be in good terms but they probably managed to put their problems on hold for the sake of winning this battle. The place was much darker than when they first got there and almost all of the equipment and machinery that was there before were gone. "We're here now! Show yourself Myotismon!" Shouted TK. There was a short moment of silence, and then a Digimon appeared. It was Myotismon. "Lucky guess, boy!"

TK was hoping he was wrong. He was hoping he would meet someone a bit weaker. "This will be your last battle!" Shouted Kari. The evil Digimon laughed it off. "Such an empty threat. There's only two of you here and you don't appear to be bonding very well at the moment ha ha ha."

Both TK and Kari were irritated but they continued to avoid each other's gaze and stood about a feet apart. "Once I eliminate you for good, I'll move on to permanently shutting up that girl, then turn her boyfriend to the darkside again, then devour that boring little kid, and then… hoo hoo hoo"

Already feeling sick, TK and Kari wanted to cut him off and start the battle straight away but they were curious to know what the Digimon wanted to do with Davis.

"..ha ha and then at that point… that gogglehead will have no friends. Ha ha he'll wish for it everyday and I might give him some glimpse of that from time to time but it'll all end in disaster. Ha ha ha"

Kari heard enough and she let Gatomon storm to the Digimon whilst evolving. "Gatomon Digiviolve to…. Angewomon!"

The beautiful angel Digimon charged at Myotismon. She was about to deliver a blow until a soundwave blew her back. It came from ShogunGekomon. "Ooh please let me handle her. I've been wanting to get near her for months." Said the frog Digimon. MaloMyotismon thought it would be risky to let a weak Digimon like him battle her but it might be a good opportunity to get rid of him.

"Go nuts."

The frog Digimon giggled in delight. "Hoo hoo this is gonna be good. Once I defeat you, I'll let you blow my trumpets."

Angewomon cringed at the thought of it. He was so not her type. "Not a chance you slob." said the angel Digimon. Angewomon brought out her best Celestial Arrow and shot it towards the belly of the frog Digimon which exploded into bits of data. "Ahhhhhhh you've killed me!"

"Good!" Kari and Angewomon both said in unison. Myoismon too was pleased to see that Digimon gone. He took a step forward to become their next opponent but then a Digimon appeared out of the shadows. It was Reapmon. It appeared he wanted to battle Angewomon. Myotismon willingly stepped back to watch how it would pan out.

"We can take him on right Angewomon?" The angel Digimon's heart was racing and she couldn't give Kari a response.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Said the soft-spoken Reapmon. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I do not like angels." Reapmon's words were soft but it felt like an arrow struck to the heart for Angewomon. Her arms were trembling and tears were forming behind her helmet. "Since you are an angel, I have nothing but hatred for you. You must be eliminated." Said politely by Reapmon as he lifted his gun arm and fired at Angewomon's helmet. The gun shot knocked the angel off her feet. She laid down on the floor feeling dizzy. She then managed to lift her head up but couldn't lift her body up as she still felt dizzy.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried. "Are you alright!?"

TK just stood there, watching the whole thing. The sight of him not helping his friend made Myotismon laugh inside. "Good, those kids have no chance against me or even Reapmon when they're not in sync." He spoke to himself.

Reapmon walked closer and pointed his gun at the helmet again. He stared at the angel in disdain for a moment before he shot her helmet again. This time Angewomon stayed down, feeling the world spinning and losing all sense of direction.

"Angewomon! What's going on?" _Why isn't she doing anything?_

Angewomon now regretted letting her feelings get in the way of her battle. She tried to will herself to lift her head up but her nauseating daze kept her down. Reapmon continued to look at the angel Digimon in displeasure. Her suffering wasn't enough to satisfy him. So he decided the torture was enough and aimed his gun at the heart of the Digimon.

"Don't! Don't shoot her!" Kari yelled but the yelling made Reapmon want to shoot even more and he pulled the trigger. The shot ended up hitting the floor inches away from Angewomon. Reapmon was immediately annoyed by a staff weapon touching his gun arm. That weapon belonged to Angemon. "You." Reapmon scornfully said, with eyes narrowing, and hatred stirring up inside him.

Myotismon frowned at the sight of TK finally helping his friend. He had an inkling that something like this would happen and it wasn't fun. Reapmon skipped backwards and made himself some distance to shoot at Angemon. Non-chalantly, Angemon blocked a few shots with his staff weapon before setting up his Hand of Fate. Reapmon knew how fatal the attack could be so he skipped around the room making himself hard to target. He was so fast, Angemon couldn't lock on to him. The only thing he could do was block the gun shots with his staff on one hand and hope he would eventually get closer to him. The stalemate went on until Reapmon grew tired of it. He frequently changed pattern to get Angemon off his guard but every of his shots ended getting blocked. He decided to take a risk and do something different. Reapmon skipped wildly closer to Angemon for the Kamiuchi. The male angel Digimon was a bit startled but this was the opportunity he was waiting for. He just managed to sidestep and dodge the lightning-fast strike and release the charged up Hand of Fate with his free hand. The beam of light penetrated through Reapmon's stomach. The well-mannered Digimon tilted his head down in defeat as his data was disintegrating and flowing away from his body.

All that time holding the energy had made Angemon exhausted and he fell to his knees. He turned his head to check if Angewomon was alright. She could sit up but she still felt light-headed from the headshots. Myotismon was a little disappointed that Reapmon lost but at least he weakened them.

"It appears I have underestimated the strength of your bond between you two." The Evil Digimon said.

"Did you really think we wouldn't make up before we came here?" Asked TK while walking up to Kari and holding her hand.

"We pretended we were still fighting to get your guard down. Friends fight from time to time but we always stick together." Kari revealed. Myotismon laughed at their words. "Go ahead and rely on your friendship. Let's see if it'll save you from me now." The evil Digimon was about to attack but then, four other children appeared with their Digimon. It was Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody.

"As Kari said, friends stick together." Davis shouted enthusiastically.

"It's your fault that the triple date was a failure. You ruined it!" Yolei yelled.

"That triple date would have been a disaster anyway!" The evil Digimon barked. Frustrated that his plan was about to get ruined by a bunch of teenagers. But there was still a back up a plan. He clicked his fingers and an old man dropped out of a secret door in the ceiling and dangled in front of him.

"Gennai!?" The children shouted in unison.

"Yes I'm sure you all know by now that I've been acting as him as of late."

"You bring him down!" Davis shouted while running towards the Digimon with Veemon but they quickly stopped when Myotismon pointed a finger at the elderly man.

"Take one step further and I'll destroy him."

All the teenagers were hesitating. They didn't know what to do next.

Myotismon grinned. He now had control of the situation again. "Looks like I'll be making a safe retreat. You all better be prepared for the next time we mee- AAHHHHHH!" A metal claw vertically sliced through the body of the evil Digimon from behind. Myotismon was splitting in half and was in excruciating pain before he completely disintegrated into data. Once the swarm of data cleared up, the group of teenagers spotted Tai and MetalGreymon.

"Tai!" Kari ran up to him and gave him a hug. The rest of the group walked up to him. "I saw your message on the fridge and quickly made my way here. Are you alright?" The girl nodded.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" TK asked. The older DigiDestined nodded at him. "I hope you've been taking good care of Kari. You know what'll happen if you made her sad..." Tai half playfully gave a threatening look at TK. The young blond boy placed his hand behind his neck. "Erm.. erhh..." He stuttered.

"Yeah he's been good to me." Kari replied for him. "Ah good." Tai smiled at the blond boy. The rest of the group chatted for a bit before remembering to get Gennai down from the ropes.

They all travelled back to Tai's place, and they decided to have an impromptu party there. Even Gennai joined in through Yolei's laptop screen. Tai had already brought food and drinks to the apartment before he found out about the incident. They played games, sung in karaoke, and had a small pillow fight. With evil gone for now, both TK and Kari felt like normal teenagers from that night on.

 **A/N: Well, that's it. Thanks for reading the whole story. Feel free to suggest any improvements. :)**


End file.
